Kenshiro VS Jotaro Kujo
Note: This is my Second What-If? Death Battle ' ' Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo 'is a What-If Death Battle Episode. Description ORAORAORAORAORA vs WATATATATATA! Original vs Homage! Fist of the North Star vs JoJo! '(NOTE: This What-If? Death Battle could use some help in the Kenshiro section!) Interlude Wiz: No anime or Shonen manga is without their stoic and nonchalant badass character. Like Jotaro Kujo and his Tarzan-like Stand, Star Platinum from Part 3: Stardust Crusaders of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Boomstick: And the might Kenshiro, welder of the Hokuto Shin Ken! WATATATATATATATA! Wiz: Uh, Boomstick? Boomstick: Omae mo shindeiru. Wiz: Ah good grief Boomstick! Give me a break. Oh uh I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! Kenshiro Background Boomstick: Kenshiro (Ken for short) is the main character of the Hokuto no Ken manga, anime and related media. He is the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1800 year history. Wiz: Kenshiro was originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Shura and a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. He was sent to the mainland byJukei as a baby to be adopted by Ryuken, master of Hokuto Shinken. Ryuken named him after his older brother Kenshirō Kasumi, since they shared the same Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on their heads. Boomstick: Kenshiro watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shinken and decided to join them in the fight to become Ryuken's successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor. Wiz: After the nuclear war and the death of Ryuken, Kenshiro left with his fiancée, Yuria, to find a future for themselves in the post-apocalyptic world. However, this was curtailed by Shin, a rival from the Nanto Seiken school, who defeated Kenshiro and engraved the trademark seven scars on his chest, before kidnapping Yuria for himself. Kenshiro survived his ordeal and spent the next year wandering the wasteland for revenge. During this time, he developed the killer instinct needed to survive in the war-torn age. Powers and Abilities Boomstick: Kenshiro has 50 known secrets about himself, here are just a few of them: ' * '''He is 185cm (6'1") ' * '''Weighting in at 100kg * Can hear a whisper from 2km away * Can see the aura of a living creature in pitch black darkness * Sense of Smell = About as good as a hound * Can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot * Sensitive enough to detect poisonous food and such * Can mimic many sounds, including animal cries * Can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles * Can move 100m in 9 seconds in steps * Throws 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist * Grip = Unmeasurable * Arm Strength = Unmeasurable * Walking Ability = Unmeasurable * Strength of His Back = Unmeasurable * Jump Strength = 9m a step * Punching Strength = Can split a rock that has 5m of thickness * Kick Strength = Can send a 200kg man flying 25m into the air * Diving Time = 53 minutes * Resistance to Poison = Can endure five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide required to kill an ordinary man * Fasting Resistance = Body can remain strong for three months without eating * Sleep Resistance = Can spend an entire week without sleeping Hokuto Shin Ken Wiz: Hokuto Shin Ken is first described as an 1,800 years old (2,000 years in the TV series and 1986 movie) Chinese assassin's art formed during the Eastern Han Dynasty. The art's power lies into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 Keiraku Hikō ( "Hidden Channeling Points") points in the human body (also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc.). This causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Hokuto Shin Ken is assassination. Boomstick: The average person uses only 30% of their body's potential strength, but those who had mastered Hokuto Shin Ken can tap into the remaining 70% as well. Hokuto Shin Ken also derives power by using Tōki or fighting aura to use the human body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. These energy attacks can be also used to strike pressure points, as was the case when Kenshiro fought Souther. Wiz: Due to its deadliness, Hokuto Shin Ken can only have one successor per generation according to the art's law. Students who failed the successorship must renounce the style voluntarily or risk having their memories erased or their fists crushed. Because of this, there has been great competition over who gets to be the successor. Prior to the events of the Hokuto no Ken manga, the successor of Hokuto Shinken was Ryūken, who won the successorship against his rival Kōryū. Ryuken then trained four adopted sons; Raoh, Toki, Jagi and Kenshirō in the art. Kenshiro was chosen by Ryuken to become his successor, although the other brothers still used the style due to Ryuken's death at the hands of Raoh. Boomstick: In the prequel series Souten no Ken, Ryuken (or Ramon Kasumi, as he is called in the series) is revealed to had been the 63rd Grand Master of Hokuto Shinken, preceded by his elder half-brother Kenshirō Kasumi, the 62nd Grand Master. The two brothers learned the style from their father, Tesshin Kasumi, the 61st Grand Master, thereby making the Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star the 64th Grand Master. Wiz: For a list of Techniques of Hokuto Shin Ken and more info on it, go here: http://hokuto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokuto_Shinken. Jotaro Kujo Background Boomstick: As a young boy growing up in Japan, Jotaro Kujo was a nice but strong kid. As he grew into the age of 17 he put himself in jail on the account of having an "evil spirit". His grandfather, Joseph Joestar came from New York to inform him that his "evil spirit" is an entity known as a Stand. Wiz: He also reveals the news that the Joestar Feud with Dio Brando is not over as he is still alive using Joseph's grandfather/Jotaro's great-grandfather's body and he has gained a Stand which is why he (Jotaro) and Joseph have Stands. Boomstick: Even Jotaro's mother/Joseph's daughter: Holy Kujo becomes ill because of her Stand. Wiz: Problem is she is too kind-heartened to weld a Stand making her rather ill. This makes Jotaro, with his grandfather and four other Stand users go to Cairo, Egypt to kill Dio and break the curse. Boomstick: Overall, Jotaro is serious, stoic and intelligent, he lends great power and stability to his allies. Powers and Abilities Star Platinum Wiz: One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. Boomstick: Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. ' Wiz: Not to mention Boomstick: "Stands can only be hurt by other Stands and only seen by other Stand users"'' and that Star Platinum is similar to Dio Brando's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. '''Boomstick: Star Platinum speaks of the Tarot card: "The Star" which symbolizes hope, above all. Wiz:Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 metres from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. These are Star Platinum known abilities: * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometres, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent. During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well.This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. * Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. Star Platinum: The World Boomstick: This evolved version of Star Platinum appears near the end of Part VI: Stone Ocean.This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. Personal Wiz: Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. Boomstick: It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of Part III, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. ' Wiz: In ''Part IV, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. '''Boomstick: Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way; backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. Secret Technique Wiz: The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. Feats Boomstick: These are some of the bold feats Jotaro has accomplished * He killed DIO at his near-most powerful state (at the time) * Outwitted a pro-gambler and cheater at the gambler's best game; Poker as well as his brother who was a gamer and could read minds * Defeated several other stand users such as: Kakyoin, three water-based stands, a "The Blob" like stand, a stand that was a whole cargo ship, a stand that was hard as diamonds (twice: Midler's stand: The High Priestess and Josuke's stand Crazy Diamond though it was a stand-still with Josuke), Polnareff possessed by a sword stand that could cut through and past anything and Polnareff's own stand Silver Chariot who can go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum in speed, and of course Dio's stand "The World" who is a buffer, stronger and faster stand than Jotaro's Star Platinum * Granted when the Universe was about to be reset in Part VI (6): Stone Ocean he stopped time causing the whole universe to stop! * Star Platinum is either Fast-As-Light, Faster-Than-Light, or Massively-Faster-Than-Light Wiz: But will this be enough to take down the 64th Successor of the Hokuto Shin Ken? Boomstick: Now that we've covered both fighters we can see, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Kenshiro is walking down a destroyed Cairo, while Jotaro (covered in blood) is also walking down the streets of a destroyed Cairo. Kenshiro looks at Jotaro for a while, Jotaro does the same then tips his hat. Kenshiro questions Jotaro absurdly bloody (literally) clothing, Jotaro doesn't respond. Kenshiro gets in fighting stance, Jotaro is still standing there though he says: "Yare yare daze.." - Give me a break../Good grief.. *FIGHT!* Kenshiro runs up to Jotaro and quickly unleashes his Hundred Crack Fist, though Jotaro counters his punches with Star Platinum's own Both are shouting there iconic shouts: "WATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" and "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Kenshiro: (He's blocking my punches without moving even the slightest muscle! What is this?). After a while of cancelling each other's barrage of punches, both fly back: Jotaro flies a couple dozen meters to get a distance, while Kenshiro flew back by just a few meters. Jotaro: "Star Finger!" Kenshiro: "Star Finger?" Star Planitum's Star Finger hits Kenshiro right near his Seven Scars, giving him two more. Kenshiro: "Are you trying to mock me" he says with blood dripping from his mouth and chest. Jotaro: "Perhaps I am, what are you gonna do about Man with the Nine Scars" he says with a stoic/calm face. Kenshiro greatly angered, jumps 9 meters in the air to deliver a (non-fatal) drop-kick to Jotaro, which Jotaro blocks with his (and Star Platinum's) arms in a X-crossed position. Kenshiro constantly starts (non-fatal) kicking-in-mid-air at Jotaro. Jotaro surprisingly withstands the blows with the combination of his Stand and his own strength. Then suddenly Jotaro uses Star Platinum quickly in one second, while he is now struggling to blocking Kenshiro's kicks, uses another Star Finger, this time two, directed to Kenshiro's knees. It sends Kenshiro unto the ground in pain, but after a second he quickly gets up to Jotaro's surprise. Jotaro's arms are already sore and bruised and nearly broken from just taking a second of kicks from Kenshiro. Kenshiro grabs a lead pipe he found near some rubble and throws it at Jotaro to distract him. Kenshiro also throws and kicks/punches several other street items (poles, trash cans, oil barrels, cars, crowbars, typical arcade-beat'em up) towards Jotaro. Then right after Jotaro punches/dodges them all, whilst Kenshiro is coming from behind Jotaro. Kenshiro immidately uses nearly every single Hokuto Shin Ken technique he knew on Jotaro (lasting up for about a minute). Jotaro quickly uses Star Platinum to counter with "ORAs!" After a cloud of dust is formed and disperses we see only Kenshiro... But suddenly Jotaro's silhouette appears..... Jotaro is revealed to be completely fine! Kenshiro is in disbelief/confusion. Star Platinum had successfully countered every single one of Kenshiro's techniques! After this Jotaro shouts "Star Platinum!" causing time to stop. Kenshiro realizing this is wondering what Jotaro's next move would be. But during his thought he is bombarded by a barrage of punches from Star Platinum while shouting "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA~!" 115 hits and about the same number of "ORAs" are shouted in a time lapse of only 5 seconds. Time resumes. Kenshiro is nearly fatally wounded but still able to fight until one last 116th punch goes straight through Kenshiro's chest with the added bonus of a Star Finger going all the way through. This last combo hit sends Kenshiro through a water tower, a car pool/parking lot which drops all the infrastructure and cars (including Dio's steamroller on him) *K.O!* Jotaro is seen making a proper grave for Kenshiro then tipping his hat and laying down Kenshiro's cloak on the grave marker. Jotaro walks away silently in the deserted and destroyed Cairo. Results Boomstick: Wait what? Kenshiro lost? Aww come on! That's bulls***, horse c***! *echoed angry rant gets lower as he walks down a hall* ''' Wiz: Well um yeah... For one, Kenshiro can't harm/hit, block or see Star Platinum. Where as Star Platinum could block all of Kenshiro's punches, kicks and any other techniques at Faster-Than-Light speeds. As well Star Platinum can punch throw gigantic diamond teeth (as tall as a human being!), imagine that with it's FTL movements, it would easily out-match Kenshiro. Even if he could see Star Platinum and hurt it, he would only be able to keep up for a while. And as soon time was stopped Jotaro would have won. The only possible way for Kenshiro to win was if he had somehow maneuvered passed Star Platinum and deal a quick strike to Jotaro '''Boomstick: *comes back from hallway* Aww okay, but I hope I get the next one right! Wiz: We'll see Boomstick. The Winner is Jotaro Kujo! Next Time on Death Battle Jotaro is walking down the outskirts of Cairo after being treated in a Death Battle hospital, then Yu Narukami/Souji Seta/Protagonist from Persona 4 is blocking his path. Jotaro: "Yare yare daze..." (Original vs Homage! Stands vs Personas! Jotaro Kujo vs Yu Narukami) Then right after Dio Brando is seen stalking both in the background watching them from afar when Alucard (Hellsing, voiced by Takahata101) appears and faces Dio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, voiced by AntfishTAS). [Brando vs Alucard (Hellsing)|[Dio Brando vs Alucard (Hellsing)!]] Polls Who Do You Think Should of Won? Kenshiro Jotaro Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles